The Hook-Up
by calleighstorres
Summary: Ryan goes over to pick up Eric for work, and accidentally finds out about a hidden relationship. HipHuggers (EC). [Inspired by Britney Spears' song "The Hook-Up"]


**Authors Notes: A little drabble that randomly hit me, binge watching all three CSI franchises and listening to a Britney Spears album. We, like, stan. Plus binge watching season 7 of CSI: Miami. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned. Zilch. All Credits to rightful owners. Public Domain, and all that jazz. **

* * *

_"THE HOOK-UP"_

Ryan had woken up a little earlier than usual (and even that was early) because he'd been asked by Delko to pick him up as his car was being repaired. At first, Ryan wasn't so sure but he agreed anyway as he thought helping out a colleague wouldn't mean anything. It was simply a favor. They were going to the same place and the less carbon emitted from so many vehicles, the better. He had to wake up a little earlier as he lived closer to the Crime Lab than Eric did so going there and back would take more than double the ten minutes he lived away from the lab.

Driving to Eric's apartment building, he didn't really expect anything different. He'd been over to his place a few times before to watch a football game (on his request, Ryan wasn't so much into football like Eric was) and have a few beers. Nothing too exciting. With a Britney Spears song playing on the radio and the weather being like any other day in Miami, Ryan was quite used to being early.

Unknown to him, there was a little surprise he was going to get when he got to Eric's apartment.

Wolfe was wasting at least half an hour he could've had in bed for Delko, so he hoped it would be worth agreeing to give him a lift. He'd sent Eric a text to let him know that he was on his way there so he should be ready. He pulled up at his apartment building, checking the piece of paper he had with Eric's address on it for confirmation. This was the place.

He left his car and walked towards the building. Ryan pulled the door and entered it. Nice place it was. While heading to the elevator, he glanced over at the receptionist. A middle aged woman with long dark hair smiling at him. He briefly smiled, entering the elevator once it arrived. It was a whole variety of people dressed in smart clothes that had exited. Ryan was wearing some white dress pants, a plain white shirt with a pastel yellow, round neck sweater that had the sleeves rolled up. They had all acknowledged his badge and the gun otherwise they wouldn't have cared. He had seen that look from one too many people.

Ryan pressed the button for Delko's floor and then stood silently, waiting for it to reach his floor. He was wondering what kind of case they'd be facing. You could never quite predict what was to come. It could range from being drug related to a crime with a motive of money. Each case was unique with it's own evidence that spoke for itself. Sometimes they had to work past set up scenes, but catching the criminal in the end was worth the long hours. That he was sure of.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the elevator reaching the next level. Luckily it was his floor and had hadn't missed it being so consumed in his thoughts. He let the man waiting outside enter, before he left and travelled down the hallway with his eyes gliding over each door, searching for Delko's door number.

*Damn it, Delko. Where's your apartment?" He mumbled in annoyance.

That's when at the end of the corridor, he finally found the dreaded number he had been looking for. Ryan was relieved at last. He knocked on the door, folding his arms and checking the time on his watch. _7:30am_. Wolfe had arrived right on time but it felt like he was late. That was probably him being paranoid though.

He tapped his foot on the floor as there was still no answer and he was getting impatient. Ryan knocked on the door again. _He's probably taking ages to pick out an outfit again. _

When the door opened, he'd never been so glad. "Finally, Delko. Y-" He paused as he'd realised who he was talking to. In the doorway, stood Calleigh Duquesne wearing a bathrobe that exposed a bit of the lace garment she was wearing with her hair in loose, slightly messy curls. Yesterday Calleigh said she had plans for after work. He supposed this was what she meant.

"Ryan..." The blonde gushed, seeing her colleague standing infront of her. Out of all the people that could've been there - she'd been _lucky_ enough to open it up to him. They stared at one another, neither able to get a word out until Eric appeared from around the corner. "Hey Calleigh, who is it-" As soon as he saw the younger man, he instantly remembered he'd asked Ryan for a lift yesterday. This had definitely made him really pissy. And it wasn't even the fact he was with Calleigh. It was that he had driven there for nothing.

The brown haired man couldn't believe it. Either one of the two things. "Guess you forgot about your begging for me to drop you off at work because of.. this. See you at work. Both of you." He turned away and started walking. There wasn't a way he was going to wait. Especially after he realised Calleigh was there too. He was not meant to know they had a thing going on. Although it had only ever been considered a speculation to the rest of the lab. Now he knew, it was true. All those rumors.

Ryan disappeared into the elevator, leaving his co-workers alone in the awkward silence of Eric's apartment. "He might tell someone.. about us." Calleigh sighed. Eric knew she was right. They were at risk of being found out and IAB getting involved, unless Ryan didn't snitch. But he was a stubborn person that was extremely hard to convince. ".. Maybe. We need to convince him that he shouldn't tell anyone." Eric suggested. As much as Calleigh wanted to agree, that wasn't going to be easy at all. It would take a lot more than a few words to stop a rumor starting about them allegedly hooking up. Ryan knew the right people to give information to and they'd spread it like the plague. The two had to be careful if they wanted to avoid that. Very careful.


End file.
